Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
A plurality of signal lines and a plurality of pixels connected to the signal lines are formed in a display area of an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display. The signal lines include scan lines for transmitting scan signals, data lines for transmitting data signals, and driving voltage lines for transmitting a driving voltage ELVDD. The scan lines are typically formed in parallel in a row direction, and the data lines and the driving voltage lines are typically formed in parallel in a column direction.
Further, a common voltage ELVSS is transmitted to the pixels through a common electrode, and when the common electrode is formed of a transparent conductive layer, such as an indium tin oxide (ITO), the common electrode has high resistance, so that a voltage is considerably dropped. Accordingly, the voltage drop of the common electrode decreases by forming an auxiliary common electrode, which is in contact with the common electrode, in the display area.